KATHERINE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Katherine O'Brian, is an OC character from my stories. Stature 1.74. Date of birth 2001, January 2. Los Angeles place. Coppery brown hair, blue eyes. nationality North American Daughter of Karaberasu Malinde and Mathew O'Brian, little sister by Mazoui's mother, singer with the Justices, a journalism graduate, famous broadcaster, actress and presenter. She succeeded her mother as a justiciera, becoming the second Thunder Lady. Open-minded and very talkative and inquisitive, he is very elegant, passionate and independent, She really likes traveling and adventure, as well as researching the news for her reports, getting more involved than she often should. She is single and has no children. Historia en GWNE Némesis She does not appear or is mentioned Historia en Sailor Moon R She does not appear to not belong to the universe of Sailor Moon Historia en GWA Alfa She wasn´t born yet Historia en GWB Beta Kathy is born into an already established family, unlike her brother Mazoui is a desired daughter and with a father who will be there for her. The girl is awake and has a great admiration for her brother whom she calls Mazzi. She will be a shock for her to discover that he is a hybrid between human and demon. Despite this, she will never leave his side and will always love him. That feeling is mutual. Also unlike Mazoui, she enjoys going to Ireland, to her paternal grandparents' house, especially on summer vacations. There he has a great friend named Erin. Katherine considers herself a totally Irish girl and always talks about the fate that accompanies the natives of this country. She likes horse riding, and when she reaches puberty she begins to flirt with the boys with great interest. She is the most released of her cousines when it comes to having relationships. She appears in the story when her mother meets her sisters again. She goes to New York to visit her brother who has entered the Military Academy. There, Mazoui, possessed by the sect, is about to rape her, but she appealing to her fraternal ties manages to break that spell. When he regains consciousness and sees her with torn clothes and crying, then he says full of rage. "Tell me who has done this to you and I will kill him" . After hearing that the girl shakes her head breaking to cry, never telling her what had happened. Kathy also knows her cousins Kerria e Idina,and to Amethyst Lassart, like them, her mother reveals what happened in her old life and offers to succeed her as a Justiciera. See the Justicieras section where the differences between them and the Sailors are explained. However, Katherine has the least desire to accept that responsibility. Finally more for not hurting her mother and seeing the example of the others, he accepts. After fighting against an old acquaintance of her mother and her aunts, peace finally comes. Kathy, along with Idina, Kerria, Amethyst and her cousin Garnet forms the group of "The Justices." The girl always wanted to be a famous artist, like her godmother Minako Aino, a well-known idol in Japan that is also gaining popularity in the rest of the world. The story ends with her studying journalism at the university and with the march of two of the components of the group, (Amethyst and Garnet) in the SSP-1. Kathy takes the opportunity to go to New York and begins to make duets with her cousin Kerria, later they will form the Ky-Kat group. Historia en GWG Gamma Parallel to this story she has her own experiences. Due to the frenetic pace of life she leads, combining studies, with musical and theater performances (since she would also like to be an actress) in addition to her interventions as Justiciera, Katherine begins to take substances that allow her to stay awake longer. Little by little he gets hooked on some drugs. This will eventually take its toll on the girl. At the end of the journalism career and taking advantage of her fame as a singer, she begins to work on television, reporting complaints on the most varied topics. She goes to Bios for her Amethyst friend's wedding with her cousin Leval. Previously and together with her cousin Idina, she had supported her cousin Kerria, when she confessed her homosexuality in a program of maximum audience on televisión. Historia en GWD Delta Kathy's life continues in parallel in attached stories. Subsequently she will get into increasingly dangerous investigations. Years later, during a report about the KKK, she will have a steamy relationship with a man of color named Philip, but he will be killed by members of that group. Full of anger and desires for revenge, and with her identity as the Lady of Thunder, she is about to kill some of them. Finally she controls herself. But that aggravates her dependence on drugs. Her brother Mazoui will help her out at first. Then she will relapse again, being her godmother Minako who tries to help her. In person, she has the comfort of sympathizing with her sister-in-law Satory. Some time later, the arrival of a huge Saiyan warrior who seeks forgiveness for the acts he committed in his past life and who must leave her after a fleeting Platonic interlude, make her reflect. Try to get out of drugs, even if taking plague and then Loten, a really dangerous and addictive substance. In that adventure she also knows what her disciple will be at the beginning and then her competitor but always friend, Tania Spencer. Historia en GWD Destino Nature Story She doesn´t appear or she is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature Story Her disciple and friend Tania goes to investigate a dangerous individual to Nature and thinks about how her teacher would act. Kathy herself was busy with other issues and with her own problems with drugs. Historia en GWT Trascendencia Kathy tries to help her sister-in-law Satory take care of the girls. When she is seriously ill, the young woman tries to support her brother. Satory dies but miraculously she is returned to life. Despite being as close as possible to the Mazoui family, Katherine neglects her own parents a lot and sees them less and less. She continues with her addiction to Loten and also separates from her brother so that Mazoui does not discover it. During a trip to Bios to cover precisely an investigative report on this substance, she stays at her cousin Idina's house and she discovers it taking plagiarism, a kind of much less addictive substitute. At the beginning Kathy reacts by becoming defensive but Idina's sweetness and understanding disarms her and she starts crying, confessing that she is bitter and alone and that she can't stop working or would die. Withdrawal syndrome This decides. Upon her return to Earth, and being interviewed by her former disciple Tania, she admits her addiction and retires to detoxify himself. She will have the help of her godmother who runs a worldwide foundation against drugs. At last she manages to disengage and be clean. Since then she will forget the fame and the spotlights and will devote herself to helping other people who are in the same situation she had. She has a beautiful relationship with her nieces Alusa and Minara who love her like a mother. Nevertheless, she does not marry or have children. Only when her two nieces leave for the transcendent mission of the Nine, an old acquaintance comes to meet her. This is Erón, who has in turn fulfilled his mission. The two will spend the time they have left together, until the moment of their transcendence. Curiosities of the character. 0 Kathy loves the atmosphere of Irish pubs. Her aunt Alannah was very important in her vocation to sing and act in public. She agreed well with her father's cousin, Susanne, although not so much with her older sister, Bridget. Kathy's first love and with whom she lost her virginity was a Patrick in Ireland. Dorothy, the one who was home to her mother, was like a real grandmother to her. In fact, both Kathy and Mazoui called her grandmother Dotty. The same name of Katherine was put by her mother in memory of a daughter of Dorothy who died in a traffic accident. That young woman also wanted to be an artist. Mazoui himself, before his sister was born, saw how a kind of somewhat faded and blackish light tries to enter his mother. The boy rejected her but then, in dreams, he saw a young girl who asked his permission to reincarnate in her younger sister. Mazoui accepted and Dorothy's late daughter was reincarnated in her namesake as the younger sister of the child. Katherine has a lot of fun teasing her cousin Idina when the topic of sex comes up. Idina being the most demure of the four girls of the Justices group. When both Amethyst and Idina leave Earth, Katherine will join her cousin Kerria and the two will found a duo, The Ky-Kat that will act on some occasions. Although it will not last long since both have very absorbent professions. 0 Version en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start 0 0 Volver a personajes principales Go Back to Main Characters Ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation